Apparatus such as mobile cellular telephones usually include a display for displaying information to a user of apparatus. Such apparatus have become relatively sophisticated in recent years and may enable a user to access the internet and review private information such as bank account details. However, since such apparatus may be used in public places (in a train carriage for example), there is a danger that other people may view private information displayed on the display.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.